Becoming a Lady
by WE'VE STARTED A TREND
Summary: Sarah knew that the Goblin King had given her certain powers, but she can't learn to control them. When she returns to the Labyrinth after thirteen years, she must make a choice between her training to become the Lady of the Labyrinth and her unrequited love for a King whose wedding day draws near.
1. 1: Curiouser and Curiouser

Author's Note: Oh my god, my first story in three years! I'm on bed rest right now, after a broken ankle and surgery, and I know all of you are rather sore about my lack of updates for **Forget About The Baby** but I just felt really compelled to write this story. I wanted to create a modern fairytale for Sarah, and I'm drawing a lot on Ever After, with a little bit of Ella Enchanted and some older stuff. I have all of the story outlined, and it will probably be about 16 or 17 chapters. Giving it a T rating right now, but I might up the rating later depending on, err, "intensity" ;)  
I'm so happy to be a part of this community again, and any feedback- negative or positive- is always appreciated. I love reviews, and I hope you'll love this as much as my other work. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of this- it's all Jim Henson and some other people. I am not making any money off of writing or posting this.

Becoming a Lady

Chapter 1: Curiouser and Curiouser

Sarah Williams was at dinner, and she was very, unhappy.  
While she had agreed to meet with her mother and stepfather in New York, under the pretenses of "catching up", the conversation had quickly taken a turn for the worse once the party had started drinking.

"I JUST don't see why you feel the need to live out in the middle of nowhere, darling! You're so far away up there in Maine," Linda pouted, quite dramatically. Her mother was a woman who was used to getting her way, Sarah mused.  
"And unmarried! Have you even had a boyfriend in the last few years? Living out there by yourself in some cabin."

"It's not some cabin, Mother, it's my home. And it's not like my work requires me to associate with people," Sarah shrugged noncommittally. "I meet my editor every month, we talk in person, I send in my work. Occasionally I'll do a publicity visit or two, but nothing special."

It wasn't anything special, honestly. Her life was quiet and simple, allowing her a lot of time to focus on her work and being with nature. Sarah had always loved to be outside, but after her trip to the Labyrinth, certain... circumstances required that she live a life as far away from people as possible.

Certain circumstances that had grown far, far worse over the past thirteen years.

As if on cue, her mother immediately started to whine again about the distance, the lack of a social life, and how her daughter was depriving herself of live. Jeremy tried to calm her down, but Linda was insistent.

And Sarah felt the pressure against her temples again, the stress, the feeling-

_Oh god, no, not this again_-

Before all of the crystal wine glasses in the extravagant French restaurant they were dining in exploded. The sound was deafening, and she could hear the quiet tinkling of pieces falling to the table. Some patrons seemed slightly injured, but most were just terrified.

Linda gasped, her eyes growing wide in fear, while Jeremy seemed more... quizzical? He raised an eyebrow at Sarah, and she found that the gesture was a little too reminiscent of someone she used to know for her to be comfortable.

"What a shock! I can't believe how late it is now, I really should get going-" Sarah started, grabbing her leather purse off the chair next to her and sitting up, setting her napkin neatly on her plate of half-finished food.

"Darling, are you alright? What a strange accident- some kind of earthquake?" Linda asked as Jeremy tried to calm her down, still regarding Sarah with a somewhat suspicious look.

"Really, you should stay a few minutes and... calm down," he mumbled, but Sarah had already rushed towards the door, her quick footsteps camouflaged by the sound of panic and movement.

* * *

After running down two flights of stairs, Sarah felt the familiar clicking sound of her heels hitting the sidewalk and relaxed a bit. She took a few deep breaths, letting her mind calm down, before she started to walk down the busy streets towards her hotel.

Again. She had done it again.

Sarah knew she had been changed forever after those fateful hours in the Labyrinth, but the repercussions of how the journey had truly changed her were startling. She had first noticed when she turned seventeen and her prom date, a charming (yet rather awkward) high school boy, was rendered mysteriously unconscious after he tried to cop a feel outside of the gym.  
Her other adventures in romance had been equally successful. During her first sexual encounter, the candles that her college boyfriend had lit flared up completely, almost engulfing the room in flames.  
She remembered standing outside the dorms, shivering in her chemise and covered up in half of a towel as the fire trucks came. Her cheeks were burning red, and she was so ashamed.

Because she knew that she had caused it, and she understood that she could have killed him. And herself.

Over the past thirteen years since her visit to the Labyrinth, her powers had grown even more intense and uncontrollable. Her only comfort and escape was her work as a children's author, and her books had been well-received nationwide. Writing under the pen name S. Williams, Sarah's fantastical stories of her Underground visit and her triumph over the Goblin King had won her countless awards and prizes- ceremonies that she was, unfortunately, unable to attend. She had created a highly successful franchise, and people attributed her solitude to creative genius and a dedication to her work.  
Oh, if they only knew.

Because she would give anything to give up these powers, the memories of her time in the Labyrinth, her dreams of... of him. Of the Goblin King himself. The villain that many thought she had skillfully created, the villain who haunted all of her dreams and fantasies. There was no escaping the reality that he was a real being, and she could feel his presence on her with every breath.

Sometimes she thought she saw him- a large, tawny owl, perched on a branch outside of her cabin, silently watching her outline a novel. Sometimes she was close enough to see that the eyes were almost mismatched, but that had to be a trick of the light.

The Goblin King wouldn't waste his time on a silly girl, one who had thrown his game back into his face, the one who had bested his Labyrinth and destroyed his challenge.  
Sarah knew that despite her dreams, she was nothing precious to him.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost tripped over a shift in the sidewalk. Cursing some ivy vines that had sprouted up and blocked her way, she looked to her left and saw a quiet, dimly-lit bookstore that she hadn't noticed before, right across the street. She grinned and walked over, resolving to pay the store a visit if it was still open tomorrow and looked for a sign with the hours on the door.  
There was no sign, and no evidence of any movement inside. Sarah peered through the windows, trying to see if the shop was open. She knocked lightly on the wooden door and placed a hand lightly on the doorknob- it opened at her touch.

Walking through the doorway and hearing a bell jingle as the door shut behind her, Sarah breathed in the exotic smell of dusty books and adventure. In spite of her excitement, something almost felt... wrong? She went to her left towards the towering stacks of books and papers, noticing oil candle lamps sitting on a few shelves.

"Hello?" she asked, peering around another corner. "Is anyone here?"  
She heard nothing but the sound of her own voice and the fluttering of paper by some unseen breeze. And yet, she could feel the wind, pushing her forward, past the stacks of books and towards a large, ornate mirror at the end of the row.  
The mirror was easily ten feet tall, with ornate silver leaves twined around the outside frame. Sarah felt the light breeze again and wind chimes, tinkling next to her ear. She knew she should be careful, that everything felt strange, but the mirror almost felt familiar. It felt like she was coming home.

She saw her reflection as it rippled in the glass like water, and she leaned forward to place a hand on its smooth surface.

Immediately, her hand sank into the mirror, with a cold substance clinging to her fingers like wet molasses. She pushed further and watched her arm pass into it, as her body disappeared. Although she was scared, she was more excited than she had been in years.  
She placed her other hand against the mirror as it sank, and felt the wetness against it. Bracing herself, she took a deep breath and stepped closer. The wind chimes grew louder and she could hear a soft voice in the wind, caressing her ear and whipping her hair up into a frenzy. The gas lamps flickered and the room grew dark.

"_Come home, Sarah. Come back." _

Sarah put one foot forward, and another, and stepped inside the mirror.


	2. 2: An Explosion

Author's Note: Oh my goodness- 80 visitors in less than 24 hours? I'm incredibly pleased and flattered. Thank you so much, all of you, for the reviews and for reading and adding this to your Story Alerts.  
And now, for a shameless plug, if you haven't done so yet, please go read my story **Forget About the Baby**. It's a LabyrinthxHp Crossover, and after being frustrated at the lack of intelligent and well written crossovers in the genre, I decided to write my own. I love it, very much. While I would like to get back to writing it sometime soon, the story requires a _staggering_ amount of research that I'm not sure I'm ready for again. Writing this story and practicing and honing my skills again is giving me a little bit more confidence. So if you enjoy that story or this one, please review and keep reading! Reviews really encourage me to update sooner. I'm one of those writers who loves any kind of feedback.

Disclaimer: I own none of this, but I love it all very, very much.

Becoming a Lady

Chapter 2: An Explosion

King Jareth, ruler of the Goblin Kingdom and the Labyrinth beyond the Goblin City, was incredibly annoyed.

He leaned forward in his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation and the anticipation of a rather nasty headache. In the midst of his frustration, Aubrianne of the High Court of the Underground paced back and forth, occasionally kicking a chicken out of her way. The chickens were not enjoying this exercise.  
"I just don't understand why you need to be so unreasonable about this, Jareth!"

"I'm not being unreasonable, I just," Jareth paused for dramatic effect (and to purposefully irritate his Aunt) "don't have any reasons. And if I don't have a reason, I don't need to do it." He shrugged rather nonchalantly, delighting in the look of fury on the woman's face.

Although Jareth enjoyed irritating anyone who was unfortunate enough to pay him a visit, he normally respected and listened to his Aunt's counsel. Aubrianne was his only remaining family, apart from a few cousins, and she was generally a very sensible and intelligent woman.  
What she was implying, however, was something he could never do. He could not follow her orders this time. The stakes were just too high.

Aubrianne's eyes narrowed and she glared at her nephew, betraying her normal sense of calm and composure. "Do you need some reasons, my dear? Here are a few of your reasons- you have no heir, the High Court demands it, and you are NOT immortal."

As much as Jareth disagreed with this entire marriage prospect, he understood the reasons behind it. While his kind would live forever under natural circumstances, they did have some vulnerabilities and could be killed in battle or with certain curses. With the Underground always teetering on the brink of war between some kingdom or other, it was entirely possible that he could be assassinated. He had no heir, and the High Court could be very convincing when they wanted to be.  
Jareth also understood that the High Court wanted him to marry to improve his image, which had deteriorated over the past thirteen years. While he had always been a surly, arrogant bastard, he had fallen into despair and boredom without even realizing it. The sun still came up, the days were still twenty-six hours, but everything felt so different.  
He felt so different. He could hardly explain it, except for one young girl, just barely a woman. Still so much a child.

It wasn't love, it was closer to fascination, and mostly he didn't know what it was. He watched her on occasion as she worked and lived alone, in the wilderness, writing her stories and humming softly to herself. His fondness for her had changed over thirteen long, agonizing years away.  
She would not call him, and he could not answer.

But her refusal of him was not the reason for his reluctance to marry. Honestly, Jareth didn't care enough to marry, but his marriage would bring the intrusion of the High Court into his life and his Kingdom. He would, once again, be expected to attend agonizing social events held by those with little to no responsibilities who couldn't quite understand why he always had things to do. Because, you know, he had a real job. A job that was a little bit more important than gossiping about court dalliances and wearing the latest fashions. And since most of the woman at court couldn't understand his interests or how he worked, he refused to restrict himself to a life of absolute boredom.

Or was that really it? Jareth wasn't sure. He knew the practical reasons behind his decision, and he knew they all logically made sense. But sometimes, he let down his defenses just enough to rediscover the smallest part of his heart, the part that still wanted to marry for love. The part that Sarah had not broken.  
Jareth knew that he could not find another woman who thrilled and excited his imagination the way that she had. Another woman who was worth tempting and worth giving up the world for, worth giving her certain powers.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose again, startled out of thought by another angry squawking chicken hopping out of the throne room as Aubrianne exerted her rage.

"You know, if you keep doing that, all the chickens are going to refuse to come back and then I won't have any left," he said, smirking at her.

Aubrianne paused, lost in thought for a moment, before answering. "Darling, why DO you keep the chickens in here?"

"I'd like to think it gives the throne room a rather rustic feel."

She grinned. "I wasn't aware that 'rustic' meant 'dirty.'"

Picking up a chicken and brandishing it at her playfully, the chicken flapped it's wings angrily at him before pecking him on one of his gloved fingers. "These are harbingers of death! Dangerous beasts!" The small goblins in the room immediately prepared to duel the deadly Chicken monsters, as they always took whatever he said a little too seriously.  
She laughed again, a high twinkling sound, before resuming her glare with a little less venom than before.

"In any case, you'll have to give me some more time before-" Jareth paused, feeling the faint pressure in his chest, the magical energy signature that was tied to the Labyrinth. But instead of a summons, of someone using the right words, this was different. It was as though the Labyrinth had pulled something... inside of it? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had never felt this pull and tug before.

Something smelled different in the magic. Familiar, and intoxicating. He could lose himself in the feeling. It felt like coming home.  
He asked Aubrianne politely to excuse him, telling her that he had a summons to attend to, and rushed out towards the sprawling walls, topiaries, swamps and puzzles of his domain.

* * *

There was a crash- an explosive sound and a few sparks flying up out of the air, and then there was nothing. An asteroid? Impossible. Jareth ran quickly, heading towards the gardens and ponds at the base of the Labyrinth.  
Turning at some trees, he saw the outer walls to protect the Goblin City, weeping willows and a small lily pond. The sun was high in the late afternoon, with butterflies and fairies dancing over the water's surface. Sitting near the edge, with her toes dangling in, was a small girl who looked near 8 or 9 years old.

Her hair was silver, almost white, with golden highlights mixed in. She was so pale that she glowed, forcing Jareth to look away and avert his eyes. But he knew that her skin wasn't the only reason he couldn't stare for too long- her magic energy was overwhelming, far stronger than his.

She was napping near the edge of the pond, with a few fairies relaxing and sunning themselves on her shoulders. Her white shift fluttered with the wind, though Jareth couldn't remember feeling even a slight breeze in his time outside that afternoon. She was a vision.  
As soon as she sensed his presence, she opened one eye lazily, unmoving. "Do you have a reason for interrupting me? I was taking a nap."

"What do you mean you were taking a nap- didn't you hear that? That explosion?" Jareth screamed at her. "Tell me what's going on!"

She yawned, sitting up and letting the fairies return to their duties in the trees. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I've been asleep this whole time. I may be a heavy sleeper, but I'm positive I wouldn't sleep through anything like what you're describing. This is MY Labyrinth, after all."

"Ellette, you brat. It's not your Labyrinth, you are the Labyrinth. You just like saying that to irritate me," Jareth groaned, feeling his headache come back. "Do not forget that I have power over you."

"Formally, yes. Actually, not so much. You may rule me, but let's not argue over who would win in a fight," she shrugged, leaning over to trace small patterns on the surface of the water. The fairies landed in her hair once more, braiding it into long, twisting ropes. "I'm a few hundred years older than you, and far more powerful. You would do well to remember that." Ellette raised her clear, sparkling blue eyes up at him and smirked.

Such an insufferable spirit. Jareth could barely stand her, but he was forced to cooperate with her. If they did not work together, his job would be impossible.

Ellette was the Lady of the Labyrinth, the spirit and being of it. Without her, the kingdom would collapse. He knew that his pride could get the better of him sometimes, but he understood her purpose quite clearly.  
Jareth scowled, glaring at her angrily. "If you don't tell me, mark my words, I will find out whatever you are refusing to tell me. Insufferable girl!"

She sat up, nonchalantly, letting her feet dangle into the pond and regarding him calmly. At least visibly. Her skin suddenly sparkled with golden dust, quickly enveloping her body into a flame. He could hear a shaking of stone and earth in the distance, and the sky itself grew darker in his domain.  
"I am not a girl, Jareth, and I am not to be spoken to in this manner. Do you understand?"

All he could do was nod.

Ellette smiled at him beautifully, her dimples twinkling in the light, and the illusion before him suddenly vanished. But Jareth knew it was no illusion. In one moment, if he was not careful, she could destroy him and everything in their Kingdom. While she was powerful, she was also precarious, and he would do well to remember that.  
He turned around and stalked off angrily, his pride injured, stomping his feet defiantly in the dirt with every step. Ellette sighed, stretching her legs again before standing up and heading the few feet over to the entrance of the Labyrinth.

"It's alright, my dear. He's thrown his tantrum and left. You can come out now," she said happily, the tone of her voice twinkling like wind chimes.  
After a few seconds, Sarah peeked her head out from behind the doorway, her long auburn curls bouncing behind her. She winced slightly, her back and legs still sore from the fall.

"Do you think you could explain to me what's going on? And why I'm back here?" Sarah asked, blinking a few times to try to adjust to Ellette's magical presence.

Ellette grinned again, skipping towards the door, reaching out and placing Sarah's large hand in her own.  
"It's simple, really. I brought you here. And as for why, it's because I'm going to train you."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days or so. 3


End file.
